


Just Disturbing

by volta_arovet



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki and Kyou take issue with Hatsuharu's lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Disturbing

**Just Disturbing**

_By volta arovet  
_

Disclaimer and notes at the bottom. Wouldn't want to spoil the punchline, now would I?

**Just Disturbing**

_By volta arovet  
_

At the moment, Hatsuharu's world was solely composed of sunshine and friends and the delicious picnic lunch he was about to eat. He didn't mind the ants. He didn't mind that Kyou and Yuki were bickering, or that Kyou was pushing away Kagura's advances. The sun was shining, the food was tasty, and he was with Yuki. Smiling, he took a big bite of his lunch.

Haru noticed that Kyou and Yuki had stopped their arguing and were staring at him.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kyou asked.

Haru blinked once, slowly. "What?"

Yuki coughed politely. "You're...eating a hamburger."

"So? I've seen you guys eat hamburgers."

"But we're not cows!" Kyou shouted.

Haru thought for a moment, shrugged, and took another bite. Yuki and Kyou turned a little green. Kagura continued to happily cling to Kyou's arm.

"Haru..." Yuki was uncomfortable. "You don't eat your own kind. It's...unnatural."

Haru looked from the hamburger to Yuki, then back to the hamburger, then back to Yuki. He shrugged again. "Hey Kagura, mind if we trade lunches?"

"Fine by me," Kagura chirped, and snuggled in closer to Kyou (who protested the show of affection. Loudly).

As Haru switched his and Kagura's lunches, he raised his eyebrows at Yuki as if to say, 'Happy now?' Yuki nodded his head sheepishly.

Haru took a bite of his new lunch. "Mm. Ginger pork."

In perfect sync, Yuki and Kyou stared at Haru's new lunch, then turned to stare at Kagura.

"That's just disturbing," Yuki muttered.

oOo

Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. The premise behind this story and the majority of its dialogue come from an M&amp;Ms commercial. I do not have any association with either.

Haru's favorite food is ginger pork. This is canonically true. I always wondered what Kagura thought about that.


End file.
